


Blame the Catsuit （日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>頭上で手枷をつけられた手首を一体どのくらい動かせるかクラウスはねじってみた。手は全く動かなかった。囚人を監禁するのにどうやら馬鹿者たちは今回だけはちゃんとした仕事をしたようだった。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Catsuit （日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blame the Catsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100703) by [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher). 



頭上で手枷をつけられた手首を一体どのくらい動かせるかクラウスはねじってみた。

手は全く動かなかった。囚人を監禁するのにどうやら馬鹿者たちは今回だけはちゃんとした仕事をしたようだった。擦れた手首からの血で手が滑らかになっても手枷から自由になるようなスペースはなかった。もし親指を脱臼させたら手を抜くことができるかもしれないとも考えたが、そうすると今度は銃が撃てなくなってしまう。

手枷に繋がっている鎖を壁から引き抜くのを試みたがそれも上手くはいかなかった。

クラウスはひどい悪態をつき、石の壁に頭を反らせた。左目は腫れて開かず、顔もひどく傷んだ。体の左半分は痛みでズキズキしたが肋骨は折れてはなさそうだった。

構わない。やつらはマイクロフィッシュを見つけてはいなかったから、クラウスはただそこにじっと座って部下どもが助けに来るのを１，２日待つか、敵が馬鹿なミスをするのを待って逃げ出せばいいだけだった。

*

くぐもった擦れた音がし、クラウスはウトウトしていたがすぐさま無事な方の目をパッと開けた。それはザラザラした石の床の上を靴が軽くこすっている音以外の何物でもなかった。クラウスは眠っているふりをして動かずにいた。

瞬時静寂が訪れ、そして馴染みのある声が囁いた。「少佐！」クラウスはその声を聞いた途端興奮した。ドリアンの存在はいつも任務を刺激的にした。その事実をクラウスはひた隠しにしていたが。

クラウスは無事なほうの目を開け、薄暗い監房の中を見まわした。周りの闇よりも少々暗い影が見えた。「エロイカ。」クラウスは辛うじて声に出して言えた。口の中はカラカラで、長時間使われなかったためざらついた声になった。「分かっとった。教えてくれ。どの部下がアラスカに行くことになるんだ？」

エロイカは暗闇の中から姿を現れた。スリムで背が高く、黒いキャットスーツを着た彼は非常に有能に見えた。エロイカの繁茂した髪は後ろで緩く結ばれ、その顔と手にはすすがついていた。ドリアンが普段のきざったらしい態度でその能力を隠していることにクラウスはいつもフラストレーションを感じた。エロイカはその道では非常に有能で、そのことについて今ではクラウスも認めないわけにはいかなかった。

「ああ少佐ったら。君が捕まったことを部下たちが私に知らせる必要はないよ。もし私がパリで足止めされてさえいなかったら、昨日君と一緒にこの任務に参加していたのだから。さあ、一体どのくらいひどく痛めつけられたのかい？」

任務に首を突っ込むなという態度をクラウスはいまだにドリアンに取っていたが、エロイカが自分の任務を見守っていてくれているのは実のところクラウスにとってありがたいセーフティーネットだった。

「怪我なんぞしとらん。」クラウスは歯を食いしばって言った。

ドリアンは呆れた表情をした。「少佐、君は片目しか見えてないじゃないか。そのまま動かないで。」

ドリアンはクラウスへ近づきその傷ついた顔をまじまじと見た。眉間に皺を寄せながらドリアンはクラウスの顔と頭部を感情を交えずに触り流血や傷をチェックした。クラウスは何年もの訓練のおかげで一定の呼吸を保つことが出来たが心拍数が早くなるのだけはどうすることもできなかった。

ドリアンは目の下の切り傷以外は何も見つけなかったが、少佐を見据えた

「少佐、君は傷んでいる側の体をかばっているね。これから私が体の傷を調べるから、ホモ嫌悪症の発作を起こして私を蹴とばさないでくれよ。」

クラウスは唸った。「怪我しとらんと言っただろ。」もしドリアンがこのようにして触り続けたら、何を見つけることになるかクラウスには分かっていた。くそっ、くそっ、くそっ。もしこのドリアン　―　実用的なキャットスーツを着てこんなにも集中したプロフェッショナルな男　―　がクラウスに誘いをかけてきていたら、クラウスはもっとずっと早くに降参していたかもしれなかった。だがこのドリアンは決して言い寄ってきたりはしない。自分の満足のために任務を危険にさらすにはこのドリアンはプロフェッショナル過ぎた。

ドリアンはいぶかしげに片眉を上げた。

クラウスは不満げに言った。「蹴りなんぞしない、馬鹿者。どうしてもやらなきゃならんならとっととやれ。」

口を一直線に固く結びながら、ドリアンはクラウスの側面にしっかりとしかし優しく手を這わせ、クラウスの反応を観察した。クラウスは自分のものが固くなっていくのを感じ諦めて目を閉じた。

クラウスが目を閉じたのを痛みのためと勘違いし、ドリアンはクラウスの傷ついた側面を軽く押した。クラウスは身もだえしないようにするのに必死だった。この業界では彼が欲することはたいして珍しいことではないとは分かっていたが、それでもそれを許すほどの信頼は稀であり、特にクラウスにとってはとても長い間そんなことはなかったのだった。

手枷のプレッシャーは微妙に変化した。それは以前のように耐えなければならない不快なものではなく、今やクラウスの動きが封じられていることを思い出させるエロチックなものとなった。ドリアンが軽く傷を探る感触は彼自身へと直に伝わった。諦めて歯を食いしばりクラウスは敵について聞いた。

「君をここから連れ出す時間はたっぷりあるよ、少佐。」ドリアンは肋骨のチェックに専念していて心ここにあらずという様子で答えた。「ここをもっと詳しく診なくてはならないよ。君のシャツのボタンを外すけど暴れないようにしてくれ。」

クラウスは努力した。ドリアンの器用な泥棒の指がクラウスのボタンを楽々と外している間、胸を付き出さないようにクラウスは血が出そうなくらい唇を噛んだ。寒い独房における長時間の監禁で冷え切ったクラウスの肌にドリアンの指は暖かかった。

クラウスは目を閉じ、頭を石の壁に反らして耐えた。彼自身がひどく疼いた。

ドリアンは軽い不満をもらしたがクラウスの傷から手を離した。「骨は折れてはいないと思うよ、少佐。でもきっと動くと1週間ぐらいは体がひどく強張るだろう。」

クラウスは不機嫌そうに言った。「エロイカ、言っただろ、俺は大丈夫だ。もうやめて構わん。」

ドリアンはクラウスの目をまっすぐ見据えた。「少佐、ここから連れ出すと同時に君に倒れられるような事態はまっぴらだ。君にはひどく不快だろうけど全身くまなくチェックしなくてはならないんだよ。もし君がどこを怪我しているか言ってくれればそんなことをする必要はないのだが、君が頑固な馬鹿者で助けが必要と認めるよりも野垂れ死んだほうがましだと思っていることは皆知っているからね。さあ、おとなしく座っていて。」

それで決まりだった。ドリアンが腹部に手をやって調べている間、クラウスはドリアンをじっと見ていた。なのでクラウスのズボンの前の部分が張出しているのにドリアンが気付いた瞬間もクラウスは見ていた。ドリアンの動作は一瞬止まったがすぐにまた手を動かし始め、屈みこんでクラウスの緊張した太腿を変わらず手堅いプロフェッショナルなタッチで調べていった。

ドリアンは立ち上がり視線を真っ向からクラウスに合わせた。「君は動いても大丈夫だ。体のこっち側はちょっとひどいことになっているけどね。」ドリアンはそう言い、傷をそっと押しながら注視しクラウスが歯の間から声を漏らすのに頷いた。クラウスは自分の顔が熱くなっていくのを感じた。

「それで、」クラウスはドリアンの視線から目を離さないようにしながら歯を食いしばって言った。「お前は何も言わないのか？」

エロイカは視線をそらし、クラウスは彼の顔に瞬時苦痛が浮かぶのを見た。「少佐、これは体を触られた時によくある無意識な反応なんだ。君が恥じることは何一つないよ。」

この強い真のドリアンが弱みにつけこまないのには驚かなかったが、鉄のクラウスは自分自身の嘘を許容するような男ではなかった。なので今回だけはドリアンがこの好機を利用するのを自分が望んでいることを認めた。今ここに彼は胸をはだけ、鎖で繋がれ、エレクトしているというのに、エロイカはいつものように誘惑しようとしないのだ。

「馬鹿者、俺は恥じてなんぞいない。」クラウスは唸った。「俺のものは俺が何を欲しているか知っとる。」彼は口を引き、ドリアンを睨みつけた。

「そしてもちろん君は今欲しいんだよね。負傷して誰かの地下牢に鎖で繋がれている今。」

「俺は今みたいなお前がいいんだ。」クラウスはきっぱりと言った。

「そして明日になれば私を嫌うんだろう。」

「明日俺はボンに戻る。お前も一緒に来ればいい。」

「ってことはこの長い間、私は単に君を鎖で繋げば良かったってことかい？」

腕を頭上で拘束されている姿で出来る限りクラウスは肩をすくめた。

ドリアンはクラウスに近づき、彼の指はクラウスの頬の傷に軽く触った。そしてクラウスがその指に顔を寄せてくるのを見た。「どうして欲しいんだい？」

「触ってくれ。」クラウスは溜息をつき目を閉じた。

ドリアンの力強い右手がクラウスのズキズキしているものをズボンの上から覆い、クラウスの腰は急にグイッと前へ動いた。彼の手は激しく拘束具に引っ張られた。

「こう、少佐？」

「俺をそう呼ぶな。」クラウスは歯を食いしばった。「俺のズボンの前を開けろ。」

「んんー」ドリアンは言い、クラウスのそれを握った。「今君の命令に私が従うとは思うなよ、クラウス。」

クラウスの口から大きな声が洩れた。

ドリアンはズボンの上からクラウス自身を撫でた。それは長くゆったりとしたタッチで先端から出ている液が黒い生地に染み出るまで撫でた。やっとその時点でドリアンは体を近づけて、クラウスのズボンのジッパーを下げながら耳元で囁いた。

「これから私は君に触るよ、クラウス。そして君は今までで一番激しくイクことになる。」

ドリアンの長い指はクラウスの熱いものを握りしめ、それはクラウスには今までで最高のことのように感じられた。

「もし君が私のベッドにいたら君の体じゅうに射精させる。そして君の足を大きく開き、私のペニスを受け入れる準備をするんだ。もうこれ以上不可能だというくらい君の中に根元まで埋め込んでいって、何度も何度もそれを繰り返すんだ。君の手を拘束し、もう止めてくれと君が懇願するまで私のペニスを受け入れさせる。君はそれをすごく気に入ると思うんだがどうだい、鉄のクラウス？」

クラウスはしわがれ声で叫び達した。まるで彼の睾丸がカラカラになったように感じられた。彼の体は手枷にもたれ下がりドリアンがクラウスの体を支えた。ズボンの中にクラウスの一物をなだめ入れ、ドリアンは自分のキャットスーツの中からピッキング用具を取り出した。

「君が私の下にいる光景は素晴らしいよ、少佐。」ドリアンは呟いた。「君が必要な時いつでもやってあげるさ。」

手枷はカチャカチャと音を立てて外れ、ドリアンはクラウスの腕をつかみゆっくりと下へ下げながら筋肉をマッサージした。ドリアンが傷ついた右手首に意図的に親指を引きずった時、クラウスは震えた。

クラウスは体をゆすり、指のしびれをほぐしながら不器用にシャツのボタンを留め直した。

彼はドリアンを見、抱き寄せて深くキスをしエレクトしたドリアン自身に自分の太腿を擦った。「このクソ任務をさっさと終わらしてここから抜けだそう、エロイカ。」

ドリアンはグローリア伯爵のまばゆさを覗かせながら微笑んだ。「そうしよう、ダーリン。」

いつもの形だけの抗議をするにはクラウスはリラックスし過ぎていた。

 

＜終わり＞

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-157.html


End file.
